encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liste von Verbindungsdaten des IS im Internet
__INDEX__ thumb|250px|Abgelehnte IS-Flagge Dies ist eine Liste von Verbindungsdaten des IS im Internet, die bisher im Rahmen der Operation Ice ISIS angegriffen, größtenteils übernommen und deaktiviert wurden. (Stand: 31. Dez. 2015)Liste: Some of ISIS's Twitter accounts, Sites, Emails that were Exposed & Destroyed by Anonymous, veröff. am 8. Feb. 2015 und abg. am 29. Apr. 2015 von pastebin.com Liste (unformatiert übernommen) https://twitter.com/Daash https://twitter.com/DaashISIS https://twitter.com/DaashConnect https://twitter.com/DaashConnect1 https://twitter.com/DaashConnect2 https://twitter.com/DaashConnect3 https://twitter.com/DaashConnect4 https://twitter.com/DaashConnect5 https://twitter.com/DaashConnect6 https://twitter.com/DaashConnect7 https://twitter.com/DaashConnect8 https://twitter.com/DaashISIS https://twitter.com/ISISConnect https://twitter.com/ISISConnect2 https://twitter.com/ISISConnect3 https://twitter.com/ISIS_Connect https://twitter.com/D3ichy1 https://twitter.com/Nour_zalam https://twitter.com/fadou7_ilma3bar https://twitter.com/Faysal_da3iche https://twitter.com/sam7anA7mar https://twitter.com/Salman7asoun https://twitter.com/far7at_naser_3 https://twitter.com/Asad3oumran https://twitter.com/AbouHilal_bader https://twitter.com/Abou7amadElrasy https://twitter.com/Dafiq_ISIS https://twitter.com/Salman_Anwar https://twitter.com/Jazib_moutawakil https://twitter.com/Albakistani_JN https://twitter.com/umar_media_ttp https://twitter.com/Din1080 https://twitter.com/abu_elbaraa91 https://twitter.com/Din1080 https://twitter.com/ZawahiriRafidhi https://twitter.com/interditAuPaien https://twitter.com/Qan9Yaman https://twitter.com/Abouyamany https://twitter.com/AlRani1 https://twitter.com/AMouwahidin https://twitter.com/AbouMoustapha1 https://twitter.com/Abou_illabaisse https://twitter.com/Ja3faralsadik https://twitter.com/E7sanALsadiq https://twitter.com/Ja3far_aboumahdi https://twitter.com/imam_3antar https://twitter.com/AbuBicha https://twitter.com/OumShaheed1 https://twitter.com/aboomusab69 https://twitter.com/riahizaid12 https://twitter.com/Khaled_nousra https://twitter.com/MouvementSalafi https://twitter.com/akhypotteur https://twitter.com/Dz_Bara_ah https://twitter.com/UmmSherazzade https://twitter.com/Salam_nour https://twitter.com/Abou_OmarAlchamy https://twitter.com/Abou_jabal https://twitter.com/Baghdadid1 https://twitter.com/Ra2if_w https://twitter.com/Amin_3abdala https://twitter.com/Qouyas7 https://twitter.com/zalmour_3aziz https://twitter.com/karkhan_el_nour https://twitter.com/Barlous_3antar https://twitter.com/karim_soura https://twitter.com/SrhZtn https://twitter.com/Monimelperso https://twitter.com/Abounizar_sadim https://twitter.com/AbouNasir_nousra https://twitter.com/khalid_da3ichy https://twitter.com/Mouhran_salam_alah https://twitter.com/Mounir3abed_nousra https://twitter.com/MinhajNoubouwa https://twitter.com/abou_suisse https://twitter.com/dawlaReporter https://twitter.com/FatimaYouYouu https://twitter.com/Nour_Da3ich https://twitter.com/aylan7x https://twitter.com/Parigi6 https://twitter.com/moujahidardent https://twitter.com/patience1900 https://twitter.com/alfuratwadijlah https://twitter.com/CassKhattab https://twitter.com/ibnhouss > Rachid Abou Houdeyfa https://twitter.com/aboushaheed_ https://twitter.com/abubakr99amb https://twitter.com/Salashh https://twitter.com/jamilnousran https://twitter.com/jamilnousran1 https://twitter.com/striv5r https://twitter.com/Abu_Qa_ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW_pGgW8EM1VYLZSmD-Zr1w https://twitter.com/AbuBritani https://twitter.com/Dawlat_islam7 https://twitter.com/DohakJ https://twitter.com/rawafidhslayer https://twitter.com/AL_WQAEY https://twitter.com/a_m_o_h_a https://twitter.com/princekhattab https://twitter.com/ybahrumi https://twitter.com/AbuSfynAliraqi https://twitter.com/ee_m77771 https://twitter.com/AlqadKref https://twitter.com/walidalhanbali2 https://twitter.com/abuzubeyr911 https://twitter.com/DawahAk4 https://twitter.com/Abu_Baraa1 https://twitter.com/1f21207468944bb https://twitter.com/States_Mujahid https://twitter.com/JuwayriyyahBntH https://twitter.com/birdofgreen https://twitter.com/Abu_Baraa1 https://twitter.com/anjemchoudary https://twitter.com/AbuHaleema02 https://twitter.com/jihadi4life https://twitter.com/AbuKhatarnak https://twitter.com/omaromsen https://twitter.com/bakoon9 https://twitter.com/QaQa_ibnAmr https://twitter.com/rashedha111 https://twitter.com/waaeslamah99 https://twitter.com/Emam_ALQourachy https://twitter.com/bayazed_alshami https://twitter.com/0541666 https://twitter.com/mhiisni https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=393440365 342 K TARGET N° 1 !!! https://twitter.com/EYADQUNAIBI https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=532700952 156 K followers https://twitter.com/s_2O17_ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=241640145 116 K followers https://twitter.com/zahran1970 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=870434053 111 K followers https://twitter.com/ZaidZamanHamid https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=126966274 104 K followers https://twitter.com/Al_forqaan https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=399730349 88.1 K FOLLOWERS https://twitter.com/IslamArmy01 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=707052698 73700 followers https://twitter.com/dralgzouli https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=571854743 >>> 50,9 K Followers !!! https://twitter.com/alheetari https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1100821141 47.900 followers (prédicateur) https://twitter.com/Q8__HACK https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1249204051 37.000 followers https://twitter.com/taweel_ruaa https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2534504508 30.000 folowers https://twitter.com/salah_news3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2901960090 26.100 followers https://twitter.com/anjemchoudary https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=263428605 26.000 followers << !! https://twitter.com/Nsaaeet https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=525504379 25600 followers https://twitter.com/Latest111 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2813747288 24.4 K followers ! https://twitter.com/awsfasfasisis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2807440143 23.3k folloers https://twitter.com/motlaqghazai https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=425726100 (22500 followers) https://twitter.com/mri45555 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2684467195 20.500 followers https://twitter.com/Abu_Baraa1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=513116847 20,000 follower https://twitter.com/MohammadHlabi80 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2427673497 17,9 K followers https://twitter.com/aman12000 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2835577020 17.600 followers https://twitter.com/mamoonhatem https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2911174142 15,300 followers https://twitter.com/thabet207 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=619362308 15 K followers also has another account https://twitter.com/thabet209 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1510978010 (only 1943 followers) https://twitter.com/soor18957 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2841241388 14.400 followers https://twitter.com/fallujaty2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2834912653 12.8 K followers ! https://twitter.com/ah_bawade https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2836021826 12.8 K FOLLOWERS https://twitter.com/HarvardDr https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=18596784 12000 followers https://twitter.com/Suhib_5 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2818431679 11,4 K followers https://twitter.com/amarr_2025 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2411166558 10.9 K followers ! https://twitter.com/fs518 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=714215533 14 613 followers https://twitter.com/TurkieALrubaish https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=217219193 10000 followers ************************************** ** LESS THAN 10K TARGETS ** ************************************** https://twitter.com/rb6a__11 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2840708923 9438 followers https://twitter.com/7oor880 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2824902576 8575 followers https://twitter.com/Altmimy_1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=842163252 8531 followers https://twitter.com/tatamaddad4 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2835871014 8119 followers https://twitter.com/sarah_loveis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2757572152 7719 followers https://twitter.com/abdullahalresh4 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2767201860 7153 followers https://twitter.com/si__si191991 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2635292182 6735 followers https://twitter.com/ansary_e3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2895024826 6994 followers https://twitter.com/abu_yazeed14 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2817902875 6670 followers https://twitter.com/Labik0 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1070814528 6655 followers https://twitter.com/Ms_R291 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2969122137 6554 followers https://twitter.com/ShhedEnShaAllah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=376985372 6492 followers https://twitter.com/alkendy27 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2228462724 6108 followers https://twitter.com/enof2016 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1549160924 5926 Followers https://twitter.com/abu_hafes_isis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2882492261 5749 followers https://twitter.com/moouslima123 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2794261458 5710 followers https://twitter.com/AVYX_v__v_fy https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2824247594 5687 followers https://twitter.com/RBJ_AlGaMDi_ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2767536520 5201 followers https://twitter.com/alsham_asd https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2197275166 5597 followers https://twitter.com/albokmalislam11 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2788089920 5501 followers https://twitter.com/Khilafa_M1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2940495631 7089 followers https://twitter.com/Sm_Wayli https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1954719127 8382 followers https://twitter.com/Ajnad12 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2845933318 5237 followers https://twitter.com/abosad321 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2775191765 5180 followers https://twitter.com/isiscoool https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2796074387 5329 followers https://twitter.com/503e4b5476fd44e https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2586354721 5219 followers https://twitter.com/NajdiDawah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2550078900 5123 followers https://twitter.com/ALFataih3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2955320248 5809 followers https://twitter.com/Alkindyy_is https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2889068404 5371 followers https://twitter.com/aboood11397 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=749690491 4689 followers https://twitter.com/Mejadl00 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2794355206 4641 followers https://twitter.com/adilyonsoo2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2540351630 4783 followers https://twitter.com/l12146 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2839540298 4527 followers https://twitter.com/isis__100 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2913530876 4512 followers https://twitter.com/shehabms3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=604465057 4257 followers https://twitter.com/truthsmaster https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=814187370 4163 followers https://twitter.com/twer1394 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2890952795 4308 followers https://twitter.com/azdDson3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2959845024 4767 followers https://twitter.com/Th_b_at12 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2763512176 4282 followers https://twitter.com/m7mad_22122 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2772275044 4078 followers https://twitter.com/muhajir_1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1586953038 4094 followers https://twitter.com/QURAN_SWORD2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2794081197 4004 followers https://twitter.com/morooj1989 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2819751722 4315 followers https://twitter.com/Twvvw https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=458433072 3939 folowers https://twitter.com/yaserababel https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2396401989 3939 followers https://twitter.com/IslamYaken1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2951076292 4113 followers https://twitter.com/ahmad_shalal https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2665913380 3815 followers https://twitter.com/DemrosKing https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=52319998 3806 followers https://twitter.com/shbil00 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2842889812 3780 followers https://twitter.com/Haliisheikh https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2154441645 3669 followers https://twitter.com/mdaar2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=437775795 3636 followers https://twitter.com/ss3344ss https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=562446468 3689 followers https://twitter.com/shaeirkhelafaa https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2872056594 3573 followers https://twitter.com/Abo_khtadaa1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2871339626 3530 followers https://twitter.com/faha0o0 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2810580866 3645 followers https://twitter.com/Truth_ISIS https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2414940649 3560 followers https://twitter.com/bboooee https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2925734524 3585 followers https://twitter.com/saadzen333 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2303400420 3541 followers https://twitter.com/abo_albaraa2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2815019793 3622 followers https://twitter.com/Syricide https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1640024238 3365 followers https://twitter.com/vovovovo1313 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2926596305 4036 followers https://twitter.com/Rsaasah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=615476028 3262 followers https://twitter.com/omarz90 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2793856333 3227 followers https://twitter.com/Zarkawi2003 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2801957531 3241 followers https://twitter.com/IS__I https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2793303683 3177 followers https://twitter.com/PierreVoge https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=241443349 3109 followers https://twitter.com/hisexcelency https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2840427218 3163 followers https://twitter.com/MOQANNAA https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2813566464 3166 followers https://twitter.com/aboabdalaaaaaa https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2769723875 3222 followers https://twitter.com/out331 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2944997218 3084 followers https://twitter.com/isis_d90 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2805707409 2975 followers https://twitter.com/Mouhd_kirkuk https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2614699480 2959 followers https://twitter.com/trust3015 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2839213699 2873 followers https://twitter.com/MONATIH_ALSAHAB https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2808427062 3177 followers https://twitter.com/binjuher1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2946437464 4200 followers https://twitter.com/AlTawheedii https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2869488980 2809 followers https://twitter.com/babyloony66 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2793841035 2850 followers https://twitter.com/dmera58 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2198198490 2998 followers https://twitter.com/privvovet https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2907133972 2763 followers https://twitter.com/JjhadJjhaad3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2794885295 2714 followers https://twitter.com/AbuRayanMuhajir https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2410709344 2696 followers https://twitter.com/RadioR_m https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2803166566 2722 followers https://twitter.com/h33v https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=766226610 2673 followers https://twitter.com/fal_tik https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2952911129 5753 followers https://twitter.com/obinoavey https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1522504082 2615 followers https://twitter.com/cannes143 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2883473538 2498 followers https://twitter.com/IS_IS_ALansarea https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2842637681 2490 followers https://twitter.com/maiwandafghani https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=254536058 2453 followers https://twitter.com/ZaydMoslim__ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2480340751 2380 followers https://twitter.com/DawahAk1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2886154223 2447 followers https://twitter.com/kavkaz_news https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=321225490 2301 followers https://twitter.com/anwar123456789a https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2793300501 2281 followers https://twitter.com/Asd_Ath https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2855684527 2252 followers https://twitter.com/mmfeezo https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2954448189 2545 followers https://twitter.com/br_aa2015 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2812670492 2213 followers https://twitter.com/AehS436 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2837113909 2184 followers https://twitter.com/mohand727 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2485576957 2195 followers https://twitter.com/rahmaallah555 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2796013426 2207 followers https://twitter.com/alfaycal1975 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2598032812 2129 followers https://twitter.com/ALSENAN1409 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2960093124 2730 followers https://twitter.com/musthom https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=233210325 2118 followers https://twitter.com/IS_erheb https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2785907272 2106 followers https://twitter.com/Zero_cold_1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2934506273 2503 followers https://twitter.com/samaka_7 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2870104470 2068 followers https://twitter.com/SabranAsrana1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2748130007 2037 followers https://twitter.com/ZnWa https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=546883017 2001 followers https://twitter.com/DavidSarfarah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2171277993 593 followers https://twitter.com/motabe3_1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=717891054 1983 followers https://twitter.com/med8ar https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1677721717 1975 followers https://twitter.com/JoudAbood https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2830499129 2196 followers https://twitter.com/AbuAlbaraaSham https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1713482744 1962 followers https://twitter.com/julaybeeeeb https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2310687370 1912 followers https://twitter.com/abomaryam1370 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2425702434 1916 followers https://twitter.com/WWitness99 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2876151729 1885 followers https://twitter.com/freedomfarih https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=899273047 1897 followers https://twitter.com/Ibn_Dawla_IS https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1251328868 1871 followers https://twitter.com/Najween__ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2845300386 1876 followers https://twitter.com/kais317 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2568914659 1975 followers https://twitter.com/empirelarnaka https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2895036143 2119 followers https://twitter.com/al_7awari https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1254267930 1864 followers https://twitter.com/jhsen422 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2903898875 1912 followers https://twitter.com/es5sss https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=907079240 1876 followers https://twitter.com/MMgoe https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1061349344 1877 followers https://twitter.com/t54811352 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2953747478 538 followers https://twitter.com/abuhamzais https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2822945522 1891 followers https://twitter.com/ebrahim_maha https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=973332636 1840 followers https://twitter.com/rraajjaa1050 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2793364983 1793 followers https://twitter.com/mhjenqtr https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2841736028 1784 followers https://twitter.com/_al_reem_isis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2811972379 1748 followers https://twitter.com/alosarmad1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2793404284 1747 followers https://twitter.com/Shkh_AL_Adnani https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2608170230 1799 followers https://twitter.com/zayou1434 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=588550945 1744 followers https://twitter.com/IE_KAVKAZ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1436137177 1719 followers https://twitter.com/asd_s300 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1604485825 1714 followers https://twitter.com/DibDib01 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2869154980 1747 followers https://twitter.com/ahmadabbad3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2835989089 1681 followers https://twitter.com/d3misis18 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2816720886 605 followers https://twitter.com/Sh_AnwarAwlaki https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2919553559 1727 followers https://twitter.com/abuubaydah37 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2771859675 1689 followers https://twitter.com/ibrahemmhmod https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2518736993 1663 followers https://twitter.com/1Nnrnnr123 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2839606518 1725 followers https://twitter.com/SaifAdDawlah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2905972385 1740 followers giving out tips on how to be hacker/djihadi https://twitter.com/test_xm https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2815594422 1670 followers https://twitter.com/Jizyacollector https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2795003536 1697 followers https://twitter.com/AbuDawud___ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2856536434 1693 followers https://twitter.com/rettwet_isis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2875419188 1599 followers https://twitter.com/AbDujanah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1604173412 1597 followers https://twitter.com/dawla12771 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2843701044 1606 followers https://twitter.com/bebrsis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2794606901 1539 followers https://twitter.com/abomusab21 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2865439320 1511 followers https://twitter.com/Ahmad_alarabi11 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2809849994 1506 followers https://twitter.com/abdullrhman_d7 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2881335121 1603 followers https://twitter.com/slfe1400 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2772426873 1450 followers https://twitter.com/sabinafairuz https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=744293815 1445 folowers https://twitter.com/AboOmerDiyala https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2793838060 1451 followers https://twitter.com/HopefulMuhajir https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2844904678 1467 followers https://twitter.com/islamicstate14 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2835997922 1419 followers https://twitter.com/Baqia_ISIS https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2504905938 1414 followers https://twitter.com/AlArabii__ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2902266058 1446 followers https://twitter.com/pdududuhxyys898 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2834413598 1421 followers https://twitter.com/abu_hudayfah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2771464690 1404 followers https://twitter.com/ummusmaan1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1673774420 1403 followers Girl from London https://twitter.com/AbuKambodee__ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2797939671 1369 followers https://twitter.com/ahmmada721 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2541568400 2011 followers https://twitter.com/TheVictoryFront https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2543225743 1362 followers https://twitter.com/abu_salima https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=493225482 1334 followers https://twitter.com/YassineAmazighi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2245825489 1329 followers https://twitter.com/mowahida https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=299659911 1237 followers https://twitter.com/gosi7588 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2314029066 1335 followers https://twitter.com/abyzoga https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2824701181 1420 followers https://twitter.com/k_scorbion https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2176396498 1380 followers https://twitter.com/dolawyon https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2529403298 1296 followers https://twitter.com/khelafa4 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2723710390 1264 followers https://twitter.com/maslm111 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2310755090 1259 followers https://twitter.com/Shohdaa00 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2459656899 1493 followers https://twitter.com/tttzs https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2415543296 1252 followers https://twitter.com/ps_taha https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1172893482 1224 followers https://twitter.com/ahmediraq19922 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2790031452 1202 followers https://twitter.com/Eretz_Zen https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=930223009 1201 followers https://twitter.com/WeweweAsdfghjkl https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2802234242 1318 followers https://twitter.com/MohammedGhazzal https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=247750274 1179 followers https://twitter.com/sunnaleb123 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2879667168 1205 followers https://twitter.com/K2015Dodi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2910048192 1212 followers https://twitter.com/Mo7_AbuAzzamNM https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2700781477 1198 followers < douchebag is abusing the Anonymous logo https://twitter.com/Otaib_i https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2869618285 1191 followers https://twitter.com/Zmn3z https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2560043023 1180 followers https://twitter.com/salm4198 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2432319876 1157 followers https://twitter.com/abouabdallah17 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2802055825 1294 followers https://twitter.com/aliloualilou22 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2632985049 1173 followers https://twitter.com/al_mohajera https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=158468618 1128 followers https://twitter.com/Almutairi442 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2796069446 1136 followers https://twitter.com/abo3ali11118 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=701871663 1154 followers https://twitter.com/IS_3omr https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2859295734 1129 followers https://twitter.com/adsadghg https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2817082873 1350 followers https://twitter.com/gnas1220 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2232951677 1097 followers https://twitter.com/AnotherMuhaajir https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2201535764 1081 folowers https://twitter.com/HICHAMBENA https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=249368691 1094 followers https://twitter.com/OxoTnt https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2919016651 1156 followers https://twitter.com/ATDawah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2935089910 1127 followers https://twitter.com/KhalidMaghrebi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2795048350 1120 followers https://twitter.com/aaeesz77 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2847454898 1116 followers https://twitter.com/okt_saleh https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2567900250 1028 followers https://twitter.com/terrorist0011 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2968749933 1025 followers https://twitter.com/rfrm_2_022 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2769697910 1006 followers https://twitter.com/1baqiah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1666453561 1217 followers https://twitter.com/bogda7h3x https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2898880975 1054 followers < linked to http://islamicstate.ga https://twitter.com/khelafah3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2903578760 1010 followers https://twitter.com/murad4441 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=391471763 1012 followers https://twitter.com/abu_djaabir https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1511782890 1015 followers https://twitter.com/ImranIbnsuliman https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1241443381 1000 followers https://twitter.com/jgsdfjhgxlkjfh https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2822549803 1061 followers https://twitter.com/Huar__7667 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2745897980 1131 followers https://twitter.com/SparHacker3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2848905732 945 followers says he is gona kill us if we don't stop closing accounts < lmao https://twitter.com/almashi_123 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2158160874 971 followers https://twitter.com/AbuHaleema01 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2817321526 982 followers https://twitter.com/Wlayat_News https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2969421946 1996 followers https://twitter.com/aboumosaab15 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2951458869 1002 followers https://twitter.com/isisarb https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=623769638 957 followers https://twitter.com/JihadiTweets https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2798003547 951 followers https://twitter.com/msaknm3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2897500419 947 followers https://twitter.com/waterman9000 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2797389932 908 followers https://twitter.com/mundir555 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2854004651 960 followers https://twitter.com/marwenakermi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=248645288 119 followers https://twitter.com/alsaaraam https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2502057660 403 followers https://twitter.com/ali098765432171 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2831845070 926 followers https://twitter.com/fawares_aljihad https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2819169820 963 followers https://twitter.com/JMuhajirah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=718848892 881 followers https://twitter.com/fajralkhelafaa https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2796717533 883 followers https://twitter.com/darul_ilm https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1001171148 893 followers https://twitter.com/Muslim_Activist https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1355110922 882 followers https://twitter.com/AalawOfficial https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1707995719 882 followers https://twitter.com/WakeUp_MV https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1690616444 875 followers https://twitter.com/xzoz2015 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1472431825 3327 followers https://twitter.com/jhiker0 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1159622828 1030 followers https://twitter.com/baraa227304 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2895820927 892 followers https://twitter.com/aaaa71o https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2538107646 864 followers https://twitter.com/Marrk211 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2892293471 940 followers https://twitter.com/rizafa850 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2575810213 860 followers https://twitter.com/Saif_7ad2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1722924230 626 followers https://twitter.com/isisisis801 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2786434517 833 followers https://twitter.com/_srab_ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1057584271 824 followers https://twitter.com/deebsoree https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2809226964 2903 followers https://twitter.com/ISIS_Da3esh https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2468357886 844 followers https://twitter.com/sofouf6_1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2788962713 849 followers https://twitter.com/2001_isis2001 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2953134517 1072 followers https://twitter.com/sh17isis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2882955775 816 followers https://twitter.com/AbuDahda https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2839444066 817 followers https://twitter.com/DeenforALLAH https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2233017462 807 followers https://twitter.com/Lion_Sumaal123 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2847603102 807 followers https://twitter.com/alneemy08 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2794076279 800 followers https://twitter.com/med_aidi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2813231981 794 followers https://twitter.com/Muhammad1988x https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2713226250 803 followers https://twitter.com/AladinoBaraBang https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=968523577 805 followers https://twitter.com/01waleed https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=569280421 790 followers https://twitter.com/mosin_ak https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1561729591 777 followers https://twitter.com/filaqomar https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=735140622 761 followers https://twitter.com/mind964 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2564188833 1154 followers https://twitter.com/bo_omar_1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2471430913 747 followers https://twitter.com/ariane_britania https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2634663481 752 followers https://twitter.com/khatabamazigh https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=549845798 752 followers hacker for ISIS https://twitter.com/abounour2006 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=243773193 747 followers https://twitter.com/abozaidsd6 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2970334869 1298 followers https://twitter.com/Muhammad_masry7 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2970968565 1576 followers https://twitter.com/mmmm14092gmail1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2949280424 971 followers https://twitter.com/Izharudeen1924 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2817454487 749 followers https://twitter.com/Raqi__22 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=390984601 728 followers https://twitter.com/is_snana https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2797056354 726 followers https://twitter.com/dr_khilafah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2893623695 719 followers https://twitter.com/w1tnesskh1lafah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=296833740 742 followers https://twitter.com/BadriaArvi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1647191652 714 followers https://twitter.com/FethiMehmet https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=776088217 711 followers https://twitter.com/y__dohak https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2836321857 705 followers https://twitter.com/IbnNabih1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2969900219 691 followers https://twitter.com/khilafa_nabawia https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2806420953 681 followers https://twitter.com/AbuAustral https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2932847202 677 followers https://twitter.com/SaemIsis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2812956368 668 followers https://twitter.com/M__al2zdi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1612662571 667 followers https://twitter.com/wala5__6 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2788082493 663 followers https://twitter.com/_Mindvision https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=297450801 680 followers https://twitter.com/hajer56_ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2448143235 656 followers https://twitter.com/chawki_souda https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2956051689 647 followers https://twitter.com/aboo__s3d__ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2177094340 624 followers https://twitter.com/cacrania https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2906051851 649 followers https://twitter.com/MaalaouiZoh https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2837518829 619 followers https://twitter.com/kenyanwitness https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2671147860 607 followers https://twitter.com/oum_mohamed_82 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2803266560 601 followers https://twitter.com/ckrid24 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=706320623 600 followers https://twitter.com/karul_xeran https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=428783163 603 followers https://twitter.com/BEN_SCHISObogos https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2432414546 241 followers https://twitter.com/sabeqoon https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=225542055 585 followers https://twitter.com/Allyn3237 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=255470513 579 followers https://twitter.com/Saif_7ad2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1722924230 625 followers https://twitter.com/dawla94 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2932113061 602 followers https://twitter.com/Irhabiyyah7 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2872403926 595 Followers https://twitter.com/amrsoufi1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1139822400 566 followers https://twitter.com/DAWLAISSLAMIA https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1317734437 568 followers https://twitter.com/seraj3qlk1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2257537274 668 followers https://twitter.com/peetalwtrd1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2804084154 595 followers https://twitter.com/Alx88x88 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2971022434 1385 followers https://twitter.com/amenal7201 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2839648148 558 followers https://twitter.com/AbuYahyaKurdy https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2872229815 548 followers https://twitter.com/srordojana https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=280909158 550 followers https://twitter.com/Abuhaniefabe https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1226300581 551 followers https://twitter.com/abo__osamh88 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2870699517 550 followers https://twitter.com/IslamTekbir https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2843290793 556 followers https://twitter.com/alosooda https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2847235110 538 followers https://twitter.com/omaty8 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2865608989 550 followers https://twitter.com/Ghurba247 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2830008650 550 followers https://twitter.com/uuhcdsjdj https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2816020676 535 followers https://twitter.com/tawakaltou6_9 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2790070115 529 followers https://twitter.com/AbuDujanah0104 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2425341397 536 followers https://twitter.com/saraa_1435 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2295244335 521 followers https://twitter.com/Ousama_Ibn_Zayd https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2676238906 544 followers https://twitter.com/boudjam3a https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2607379358 511 followers https://twitter.com/fouadjazzz https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1638103651 514 followers https://twitter.com/Mujahideen_IS3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2964495215 730 followers https://twitter.com/ihihsh26 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2837158981 521 followers https://twitter.com/shuaibali99 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2605412107 510 followers https://twitter.com/hidara89 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2166869395 509 followers https://twitter.com/IndianWitness https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2649687060 504 follwers https://twitter.com/HdoddAA https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2861312831 508 followers https://twitter.com/Amatullah_isis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2824706393 576 followers https://twitter.com/More1988as https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2171280359 486 followers https://twitter.com/said_e_kurdi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=219570149 484 followers https://twitter.com/malook123456789 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2737107750 482 followers https://twitter.com/alkadiy761 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2906359790 513 followers https://twitter.com/260_bader https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1304999233 606 followers https://twitter.com/ISIS911m https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2967687761 644 followers https://twitter.com/JihadiA6 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2976448975 501 followers https://twitter.com/UsainAnnan https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=742218368 460 followers https://twitter.com/KufrBitTaghoot https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2212914240 491 followers https://twitter.com/IS_Khurrassan https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2799497511 474 followers https://twitter.com/guraba1973 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2971214722 537 followers https://twitter.com/alfath5544 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2816798618 453 followers https://twitter.com/JundiDawla https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2811872462 445 followers https://twitter.com/AbouJa3ffar https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2557482703 672 followers https://twitter.com/Mysa93_ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=627643015 460 followers https://twitter.com/isis_isis_1992 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2853855386 443 followers https://twitter.com/lslalslam898989 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2888966197 465 followers https://twitter.com/alhatafi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=546237820 439 followers https://twitter.com/walla6_8 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2790050813 446 followers https://twitter.com/Daareb https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2689675182 435 followers https://twitter.com/oneworld_2013 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=704097027 446 followers https://twitter.com/Abdullah93IS https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2807935894 424 followers https://twitter.com/abomeshab https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1689483223 432 followers https://twitter.com/abukhawlamjr https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2423926546 431 followers https://twitter.com/oum_oumshaheed https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2660307251 429 followers https://twitter.com/sos6_6 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2789934117 417 followers https://twitter.com/alwazer12322301 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2728284269 438 followers https://twitter.com/In7assiion https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2760749762 1482 followers https://twitter.com/abutalha003 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2939486800 1229 followers https://twitter.com/hadi__rbg https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2834867785 389 followers https://twitter.com/Rbgisis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2793452147 392 followers https://twitter.com/aboshy6 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2810830976 921 followers https://twitter.com/aslan6s https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2898815179 401 followers https://twitter.com/saraya1992 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=574924571 423 followers https://twitter.com/IsisAymen https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2910653692 377 followers https://twitter.com/mheisne https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2936085964 377 followers https://twitter.com/Umm_Anaas https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2904872199 399 followers https://twitter.com/KS_Harun https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2847927565 379 followers https://twitter.com/Abirat_sabeal3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2805028731 381 followers https://twitter.com/SAHNGHUITI99 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1355154583 366 followers https://twitter.com/gaagii4_Is https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2899773572 368 followers https://twitter.com/Abu_Ismael_128 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1940867528 360 followers https://twitter.com/abou_salsabil1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2891337387 339 followers Tweets are protected https://twitter.com/khademgorbaa https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2182820570 351 followers https://twitter.com/hakimoutlaw https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2589660896 351 followers https://twitter.com/UmmMuhajir https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2736204082 380 followers https://twitter.com/R3D__1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2568572378 354 followers https://twitter.com/iambackkuffar https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2902323999 351 followers https://twitter.com/StDeWh https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2269517484 350 followers https://twitter.com/Niwelt1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2860235410 348 followers https://twitter.com/gruponaya https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=59617855 342 followers https://twitter.com/sheelalsham https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2754052266 330 followers https://twitter.com/Ahmad131480Ali https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2949523988 400 followers https://twitter.com/ibrahim5 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=19118119 333 followers https://twitter.com/byareek2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2895775425 372 followers https://twitter.com/albhraoe https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2794057163 335 followers https://twitter.com/ansar_alduolh5 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2880623916 323 followers https://twitter.com/yosftw https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=389364214 321 followers https://twitter.com/Ff76Mmbbcc https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2607623832 320 followers https://twitter.com/vlado_2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2758648039 310 followers https://twitter.com/ISancag https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2843500366 322 followers https://twitter.com/ab_asda https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2955236914 331 followers https://twitter.com/moj934 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2790943126 1830 followers https://twitter.com/focusONakhira https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2739938648 300 followers https://twitter.com/imranbora https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=861472916 297 followers https://twitter.com/moslem__tounsi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2156452021 287 followers https://twitter.com/Sans0Nom https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=870766363 294 followers https://twitter.com/qutibamaqdesi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2188113879 288 followers https://twitter.com/masmap_isis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2933891319 347 followers https://twitter.com/mohammed0shahin https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=577423116 291 followers https://twitter.com/abuUmar665 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2769515050 297 followers https://twitter.com/AbuIsa18 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2559503724 277 followers https://twitter.com/jihadislam221 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2949094799 277 followers https://twitter.com/sawarimFin https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2882477727 270 followers (bad motherfucker) https://twitter.com/ansaar999 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2604291912 1323 followers https://twitter.com/3Jzrawi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2956322311 366 followers https://twitter.com/OOip555 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2922948367 286 followers https://twitter.com/living4jihad https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2720978049 286 followers https://twitter.com/ZakkiNsOm https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1520230333 272 followers https://twitter.com/ma3251 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2671629829 250 followers https://twitter.com/abukhalid1924 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2755304987 318 followers https://twitter.com/greenbird116 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2952861272 254 followers https://twitter.com/kattab1993 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2956962249 264 followers https://twitter.com/stormofkhalifah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2887744656 269 followers https://twitter.com/sobhan74 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2828643335 251 followers https://twitter.com/HitchyRozay https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=369000857 253 followers https://twitter.com/damalansaar https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2657918244 253 followers https://twitter.com/0002jehad https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2587377560 242 followers https://twitter.com/kassimahm https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2277534342 248 followers https://twitter.com/isis_121 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2868360192 240 followers https://twitter.com/younisaaa74 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2888709032 251 followers https://twitter.com/amaaas https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2801820744 234 followers https://twitter.com/pistism1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2802666515 244 followers https://twitter.com/utaibiam/ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1009438796 230 followers https://twitter.com/MoaazHyd https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2693420096 234 followers https://twitter.com/DFallowme https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1686188192 223 followers https://twitter.com/RamzeYe1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2254494485 231 followers https://twitter.com/abdulrah82 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2502386892 225 followers https://twitter.com/fx_tot https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2362583712 227 folowers https://twitter.com/media_sham https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=287229304 221 followers https://twitter.com/TakfirTaghut https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2764831804 264 followers https://twitter.com/GirlaIlin https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2655102180 222 followers https://twitter.com/uthmanalmuhajir https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2872590658 221 Followers https://twitter.com/ahmedsamena https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2822436691 221 followers https://twitter.com/m5t91 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2938242480 315 followers https://twitter.com/majidd2011 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1435111093 205 followers https://twitter.com/Ansar_ashrieah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2363838311 216 followers https://twitter.com/chose_isis https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2914381341 266 followers https://twitter.com/njoty11 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1725527862 196 followers https://twitter.com/Pagdadee https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2865746563 198 followers https://twitter.com/DabiqState https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2886115701 196 followers https://twitter.com/Political_Dr https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1724391900 212 followers https://twitter.com/ChemsJkd https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2850636569 204 followers https://twitter.com/memokemo76 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2948888248 194 followers https://twitter.com/AhsanMuhammadi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=334241138 194 followers https://twitter.com/flesh_laz https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2735710235 192 followers https://twitter.com/Laithalazdi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1065822896 189 followers https://twitter.com/Tahaamin3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=586544190 220 followers https://twitter.com/jihadi0john https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2965990305 222 followers https://twitter.com/g4k2d https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2419086171 187 followers https://twitter.com/isis_2007_ https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2788415848 185 followers https://twitter.com/omeralbaghdady3 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2813601206 184 followers https://twitter.com/MissAkhirah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2793359524 783 followers https://twitter.com/QWE90901080 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2794459667 180 followers https://twitter.com/almuthanna187 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2933474999 190 folowers https://twitter.com/abdullahs2002 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1688664702 183 followers https://twitter.com/mo7eb_al_dawlah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2260847374 173 followers https://twitter.com/GreenBird6666 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2725390435 175 followers https://twitter.com/AboSef511 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2472746852 168 followers https://twitter.com/alhuraith https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2617226939 159 followers https://twitter.com/frnas112 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2802342807 165 followers https://twitter.com/3diyah_4 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2969204015 224 followers https://twitter.com/KH_N_A1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2847886184 441 followers https://twitter.com/SAMujahida_1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2960118537 168 folowers https://twitter.com/riadh_hamouda https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2298527876 162 followers https://twitter.com/vfhhhppo https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2829463766 155 followers https://twitter.com/mecca_islever22 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=707764798 160 followerss https://twitter.com/KhalidMuhajir2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2950399005 270 followers https://twitter.com/I_S_7 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2803237149 153 followers https://twitter.com/AbuAmeenah2014 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2828136034 152 followers https://twitter.com/abdulrabii https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1967161928 148 followers https://twitter.com/truth_seeker6 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1038332203 147 followers disgusting motherfucker! https://twitter.com/Parigi6 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2525510838 163 followers https://twitter.com/Soldier_Allah_X https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2944443453 210 Followers https://twitter.com/jondi36647923 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2569824949 143 followers https://twitter.com/shiekhspeare https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2737280267 159 followers https://twitter.com/omarsport595 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2930971051 157 followers https://twitter.com/abbad_j https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2798881467 146 followers https://twitter.com/bkc_moslim https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2970481211 158 followers https://twitter.com/cecen_mucahidi https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2916006719 155 followers https://twitter.com/OumShaheed https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2330712831 154 followers https://twitter.com/bab_ul_islam https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=459056350 145 followers https://twitter.com/mmmohamed8 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2924794298 256 followers https://twitter.com/_TheChaudhry https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=905818620 143 followers https://twitter.com/Al_Nasia https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=315737624 149 followers https://twitter.com/abou_3aicha https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2887149255 141 followers https://twitter.com/paki_witness https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2967520151 177 followers https://twitter.com/alazzawy1sis2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2963837304 128 followers https://twitter.com/Imaan_Vs_Kufr https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2579347231 129 followers https://twitter.com/iaklafh https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2874700849 128 followers https://twitter.com/AnsarElKhelafa https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1947375848 126 followers https://twitter.com/shahid_assomali https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2663172165 127 followers https://twitter.com/attaurrehman222 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=965805445 18 followers twits protected https://twitter.com/mhagm_12 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2810697247 126 followers https://twitter.com/AbuHaiderKarrar https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1014846307 125 followers https://twitter.com/Bint_Mujahid https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2724132077 125 followers https://twitter.com/sunnaredline2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2950185295 125 followers https://twitter.com/almuhed1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2422332103 119 followers https://twitter.com/idrees_11481 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1625493434 163 followers https://twitter.com/dnyayy1 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=1861343016 114 followers https://twitter.com/abomojahedmosle https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=547151362 113 followers https://twitter.com/HalalHaribo https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2903829298 120 followers https://twitter.com/AboRayaIS https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2954534704 111 followers https://twitter.com/OummouSouleyman https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2855649538 111 followers https://twitter.com/77islamicstate9 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2971597696 175 followers https://twitter.com/IslamBeweging2 https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2925069442 107 followers https://twitter.com/msfadlillah https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=440689078 106 followers https://twitter.com/Is1Retwit https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2971324689 138 followers https://twitter.com/wilayaKurdistan https://twitter.com/intent/user?user_id=2916589670 100 followers https://twitter.com/sos_sos888 *************************************** ** FACEBOOK ** *************************************** -The following Facebook accounts suspected to have been keeping contact with the terrorists (ISIS) in Syria & Iraq ... Won't hurt to Keep an eye on them: https://www.facebook.com/azizi.salina -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/mujahiddin.bolzan -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/sinar.cahaya.73 -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/putraijamarul77 -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007817504822 > This are Junaid Hussain AkA TriCk. -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/najmi.mie.9 -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/mohdazril.matsoom -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/mohdrahemyl.remy -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/safwan.wan.5661 -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/LanMazPasForAll -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/cikgu.ihsan -------------------------------------- https://www.facebook.com/buxy.bux > (Recruiter) This woman she to brainwash young people to go to Syria to fight alongside Terrorists of the Islamic State. -------------------------------------- *************************************** ** EMAILS ** *************************************** abdullahtaskin54@hotmail.com eljili@yahoo.com ahle-sunnat-wal-jamaat@googlegroups.com ahlesunnat@googlegroups.com Alhelm-nour@gmail.com Alhelm-nour@googlegroups.com alt.religion.islam@googlegroups.com anassiddiquikamp@gmail.com Ansarallah-j@gmail.com Ansarallah-j@googlegroups.com asif_sayyed786@yahoo.co.in asif786_sayyed@yahoo.com asif786sayyed@gmail.com AsjadRazaKhan@gmail.com atahadi@atahadi.com 124.217.251.48 atahadi@server2796.myhost63.com danishmemon2007@gmail.com hasnainshah@rediffmail.comm hasnainshah@yuurok.com hasnainshah@zapak.com hasnainshah@web2mail.com hasnainshah@live.com hasnainshah@ibibo.com hasnainshah@rediffmail.com hasnainshah.mail@gmail.com hazratmadar@gmail.com Javedkhan_4876@yahoo.com justansarijunaid@gmail.com kolwezzi@astromail.com mominjuned@gmail.com justansarijunad@gmail.com siddiquia@gmail.com MADANIMBR@googlegroups.com dummadar@yahoo.com reply2azher@gmail.com mominjunaid@gmail.com mominjuned@gmai.com owaisqadri@gmail.com ozair_1986@yahoo.com qasim.sshah@gmail.com riyazoddin_patel@rediffmail.com riyazoddin.patel@zenithinfotech.com riyazoddin.patel@gmail.com shoebansar@gmail.com sunnirazvi@hotmail.com wss_125@yahoo.com wss_251@yahoo.com zsmcomputers@gmail.com zuheer17@gmail.com zuheer17caf_@gmail.com zuheer18@gmail.com zuheer18@googlegroups.com 72211aac-49f1-4cd4-87d6-bf4038d6f7cf@googlegroups.com ----------------------------------------------------- *************************************** ** Other References ** *************************************** -Other References (including origins of VPN connections) gl9ni10980lbc.1!nntp.google.com!fu-berlin.de!feeder.erje.net!eu.feeder.erje.net! news.alt.net su4ni97720lbb.1!nntp.google.com!goblin3!goblin2!goblin.stu.neva.ru! feeder.erje.net!eu.feeder.erje.net!eternal-september.org!feeder.eternal- september.org!mx02.eternal-september.org!.POSTED!not-for-mail mx02.eternal-september.org Sheikh Hassan bin Zuhair Humidat *************************************** ** MORE ** *************************************** -More Websites & References https://plus.google.com/104114127040901983556/about https://plus.google.com/102447756958346232942/about http://dolatislam.blogspot.com/ https://plus.google.com/+DolatislamBlogspotabubkr/about http://nasher.me/ramadieast/ https://plus.google.com/communities/107658223760524389023 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8eQHhlJ6oc http://hostmsr.net/ http://nasher.me http://manbar.me [ https://manbar.me/monasara-mediawar ] An interesting Middle eastern file sharing platform: http://arab.sh/ -NOT A BAD SITE — reference for radio frequencies to receive messages from moderate forces fighting isis in the region http://www.alarabiya.net/alarabiya-frequencies.html -Islamic intelligence archive http://216.245.208.90/index.php?title=%D8%AA%D8%B5%D9%86%D9%8A%D9%81: %D9%85%D9%83%D8%AA%D8%A8%D8%A9_%D8%A7%D9%84%D8%AF%D8%B9%D9%88%D8%A9 ________________________________________________________________________ *************************************** ** IP/VPN/... ** *************************************** -IP/VPN/... ~isis@184-155-143-249.cpe.cableone.net ~isis@87.226.175.101 ~isis@tm.84.52.179.227.dc.cable.static.telemach.net ~isis@CPE-121-211-21-238.bwui1.ken.bigpond.net.au ~isis@cpe-69-23-129-102.elp.res.rr.com ~isis@c-75-71-182-91.hsd1.co.comcast.net ~isis@188-254-212-198.sf.ddns.bulsat.com ~isis@213.191.117.103 ~isis@68-113-24-237.dhcp.knwc.wa.charter.com ~isis@ool-2f111e1e.dyn.optonline.net ~isis@188-254-212-198.sf.ddns.bulsat.com ~isis@188-230-134-63.dynamic.t-2.net ~isis@cpe-66-91-8-87.hawaii.res.rr.com ~isis@198.8.92.212 ~isis@cable-234-012.tvkursk.ru ~isis@93-50-134-18.ip152.fastwebnet.it ~isis@68-113-24-237.dhcp.knwc.wa.charter.com ~isis@188-230-134-63.dynamic.t-2.net ~isis@50.240.92.21 ~isis@cpe-66-91-8-87.hawaii.res.rr.com ~isis@cpe-071-077-070-109.nc.res.rr.com ~isis@88.216.7.178 ~isis@198.8.92.212 ~isis@66-216-241-167.dhcp.stcd.mn.charter.com ~isis@68-113-24-237.dhcp.knwc.wa.charter.com ~isis@24.52.156.68 ~isis@213.91.137.15 ~isis@c-73-177-48-87.hsd1.la.comcast.net ~isis@pool-173-71-98-145.cmdnnj.fios.verizon.net ~isis@vmstt23400.claranet.pt~ ~isis@188-115-132-20.broadband.tenet.odessa.ua ~isis@64.88.203.197 ~isis@222.114.148.54 ~isis@188-230-134-63.dynamic.t-2.net ~isis@176.108.196.172 ~isis@node-wma.pool-125-24.dynamic.totbb.net ~isis@66-216-241-167.dhcp.stcd.mn.charter.com ~isis@93-50-134-18.ip152.fastwebnet.it ~isis@pool-108-46-240-32.nycmny.fios.verizon.net ~isis@bzq-84-109-188-145.red.bezeqint.net ~isis@199.218.106.216.unassigned.sdncommunications.com ~isis@static-96-237-192-11.bstnma.fios.verizon.net ~isis@ool-2f111e1e.dyn.optonline.net ~isis@212.42.202.178 ~isis@99-196-54-193.cust.wildblue.net ~isis@188-115-132-20.broadband.tenet.odessa.ua ~isis@c-68-52-98-251.hsd1.tn.comcast.net ~isis@199.218.106.216.unassigned.sdncommunications.com ~isis@72-189-56-109.res.bhn.net ~isis@host-184-166-186-152.kls-mt.client.bresnan.net ~isis@c-73-177-48-87.hsd1.la.comcast.net ~isis@176.108.196.172 ~isis@tm.84.52.179.227.dc.cable.static.telemach.net ~isis@pool-71-100-249-117.tampfl.fios.verizon.net ~isis@pool-71-100-249-117.tampfl.fios.verizon.net ~isis@188-115-132-20.broadband.tenet.odessa.ua ~isis@52483E69.cm-4-1a.dynamic.ziggo.nl ~isis@88.216.7.178 ~isis@94.156.135.19 ~isis@104.220.5.60 ~isis@5ED39B01.cm-7-4c.dynamic.ziggo.nl ~isis@24.52.156.68 ~isis@c-73-20-166-119.hsd1.ga.comcast.net ~isis@201.220.88.110 ~isis@pool-173-71-98-145.cmdnnj.fios.verizon.net ~isis@87.226.175.101 ~isis@72-189-56-109.res.bhn.net ~isis@cpe-107-10-250-197.neo.res.rr.com ~isis@5ED39B01.cm-7-4c.dynamic.ziggo.nl ~isis@213.191.117.103 ~isis@176.108.196.172 ~isis@static-96-237-192-11.bstnma.fios.verizon.net ~isis@static-96-237-192-11.bstnma.fios.verizon.net ~isis@cable-234-012.tvkursk.ru ~isis@host-184-166-186-152.kls-mt.client.bresnan.net ~isis@104.220.5.60 ~isis@bzq-84-109-188-145.red.bezeqint.net ~isis@5ED39B01.cm-7-4c.dynamic.ziggo.nl ~isis@88.216.7.178 ~isis@68-119-161-27.dhcp.stpt.wi.charter.com ~isis@198.8.92.212 ~isis@94.156.135.19 ~isis@99-196-54-193.cust.wildblue.net ~isis@c-75-71-182-91.hsd1.co.comcast.net ~isis@node-wma.pool-125-24.dynamic.totbb.net ~isis@68-119-161-27.dhcp.stpt.wi.charter.com ~isis@50.240.92.21 ~isis@64.88.203.197 ~isis@pool-108-46-240-32.nycmny.fios.verizon.net ~isis@212.42.202.178 ~isis@c-73-177-48-87.hsd1.la.comcast.net ~isis@cpe-184-59-142-248.neo.res.rr.com ~isis@wsip-184-178-47-23.ks.ks.cox.net ~isis@catv-89-133-4-30.catv.broadband.hu ~isis@cpe-071-077-070-109.nc.res.rr.com ~isis@d28-23-151-180.dim.wideopenwest.com ~isis@5ED39B01.cm-7-4c.dynamic.ziggo.nl ~isis@wsip-184-178-47-23.ks.ks.cox.net ~isis@201.220.88.110 _________________________________________________________ *************************************** ** SOME SITES ** *************************************** -Some of ISIS sites that were taken offline: #Target joinalqarda.com 144.76.97.176 #TANGODOWN #Target alintibana.net 144.76.97.176 #TANGODOWN #Target opcharliehebdo.com 104.28.7.87 (Imposter Website)#TANGODOWN #Target islaam.com 97.74.45.128 #TANGODOWN #Target Qa3edon.100free.com 205.134.165.186 #TANGODOWN #Target daulahisamiyah.net 119.81.24.187 #TANGODOWN #Target ansar1.info 79.172.193.108 #TANGODOWN #Target jhuf.net 104.28.20.19 #TANGODOWN Siehe auch * Liste der Operationen von Anonymous (Kollektiv) * Ibrahim Awwad Ibrahim Ali Muhammad al-Badri al-Samarrai (Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi; Anführer der Terrororganisation Islamischer Staat) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Liste Kategorie:Anonymous (Kollektiv) Kategorie:Islamischer Staat (Terrororganisation)